Getting Up for Love Again
by StellaRose94
Summary: Sakura lived a life of serving others and consistently not making her feelings known, now divorcing with a 4 year old she needs to restart of life. Syaoran, a man of business, gives her a job. Love blossoms during morning updates, business meeting, and late nights, and a new life can be created, as long as you get back up again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home Base

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I have blamed myself for so much of this shit. A crappy job, my fault. A shitty marriage, my fault Well this blame game ends now. I am embarrassed to explain it to everyone, but they have to know. I am not lying anymore. It is pretty transparent now: young loved died._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sakura_

Sakura sat out looking at the snow dissolved into rain on the window pane. She was at Tomoyo's place and she knew the honey milk tea was not the alcohol that she wanted, but the hot drink was something that she needed. She looked at Tomoyo as her eyes moved sideways and her month remained tight as if she wanted to say something. She could tell she was worried and Sakura knew she looked like a mess. She felt like her breathe was hot with stink. Her hair felt heavy with grim of the days without washing, and she knew that the shirt and jean combo she had been wearing was beginning to stretch. She did sleep in it for the last 3 days because she was trying to rush the move. And She knew she was a sight to see. "Sakura, could you please tell me how it all happened."

 **Three Months Ago:**

Sakura still was pacing the floor in her apartment looking at the phone screen. She read the text again. He really texted: "Sorry babe, I won't be able to make it tonight my wife has planned something, but I'll be thinking of you all night long" at the end of the message was a wink kiss emoji. The words that made hear heart clench 'babe' and 'wife'. These words do not mix. She was his wife. It clearly was not a message for her.

Before her mind could catch up her fingers were tap dancing on the screen. "Who the fuck is babe, aren't I your wife?" Sakura continued to think of all the possible women—his secretary, Maho's teacher, a PTA mom, who always winked at him, or a random barista? She looked at the time stamp and realized it had been fifteen minutes. No answer. Then her phone began to buzz with his name across the phone.

She answered. "Who is babe, Lian?"

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" The voice on the other line sounded steady like it was another phone call.

"Hello, I am good." She let the pause continue.

"Sakura, I know you got the text I sent, it was meant for Asami."

She looked at the phone as if it slapped her. Her mind went blank

 _Who the fuck is Asami?_

"Who the fuck is Asami?" Sakura was excepting some explanation like: oh no my friend used my phone to text his girlfriend, someone hacked my phone, or I got the wrong phone number. Hell, maybe this wasn't Lian on phone. However, he made it clear.

"She's my girlfriend, we met at work during a business trip and have been dating for six months and I want to be with her." Sakura clutched the phone tighter. "I am leaving you, I'll get my stuff tomorrow and we can talk about divorce and custody later. Good night." And he hung up.

 **Present:**

"So, have you and him talked since then?" Tomoyo stop the replay of her marriage breaking down. She shook her head no because she made sure not to be there as he took more than half the things in the apartment. If you count small talk about her father's condition, Maho, or through lawyers than no, there was no conversations on the big topic at hand: their marriage, the divorce, or Assami. Now, it wasn't clear to her before that damn text message that her marriage was over. And it was embarrassing to say the least. A break up through text, wasn't that reserved for teenagers, not grown adults?

It was not until now that she had given Tomoyo the full story. She avoided the topic all together, or simply explained it as a temporary separation—to quiet the alarm bells in all her friends' head. However, it was plain as day that divorce was inevitable. No man posts photos of his new woman within a month of making the big declarations of a divorce to friends, family and the like was willing to work things out. So, it took her two months, after crying over the photos, re-checking the social media post, and sending him the emails to declare her love, her willingness to forgive and work things out that got no response that she decided to tell the full story.

"We talk about anything, but the divorce or that Asami. We only talk about Maho, his missed time with her, or child support. It was his bitch of a sister that told me about his engagement to Asami and their upcoming Bahamas nuptials. She even sent pictures of Asami's ring and the family smiling together." It was officially over. His new marriage was set for a year from now. Nothing says, not going to happen when your husband marries someone else—you're officially the first wife after that.

She was excepting Tomoyo to be angry that it took her this long, plus angry that it took her moving in with her in large Tokyo apartment with Maho. However, as she read Tomoyo face get stony over her comments, it was clear she was mad at everyone but her.

"Okay, so he's a dick and she's a slut. What about Maho?" Sakura looked over at the four-year-old girl that was clearly more enthralled in the cartoons in the other room. She had left her half-eaten carrots in a little pink bunny bowel on the counter.

"She knows about the divorce, has apparently met Asami and her family on occasion when it was supposed to be them two only, but she does not know how much we're struggling. It seems that Asami treats her nice from Lian's side, but I doubt it." Sakura looked back at the little girl and frown. It was not supposed to be this hard. It was supposed to be the three of them together against the world.

"Well, how does she act around her?" Sakura shrugged she only learns after the outings that this has happened, and as Meiling told her, there is nothing legally she can do. Assami is not a killer, a pedophile, or a drug addict: she was a woman that swooped in a took her husband. Morally bankrupt? _Yes._ Illegal? _No._ She isn't a completely awful person for children everywhere, just awful to marriages. But, she couldn't care about the moral character of a woman, when divorce hit her bank account badly. There is damn near nothing left. With Maho and her daily expenses, lawyer fees, her daddy's conditions, this move to Tokyo killed her savings.

"Sakura, did Meiling tell you were a sure thing for the job with her cousin?"

Sakura began playing with her hands. Leaving their hometown was selfish—she did not really want to face anyone that knew her or Lian. She came to Tokyo with a sketch of a plan, not a full detailed blueprint, but it was a change she needed. The sympatric faces from the daycare teacher and the other moms was overbearing. moms that barely knew her asked her such personal questions like:

 _Are you doing okay?_

 _Does Lian come a visit?_

 _I heard that Lian left you for another woman, what is she like?_

They would be too nice and invite her places. She had avoided so many "wine down mom dates." And the worst were the appropriate words of encouragement during the "this truing time."

 _If I were you I would be so lost._

 _You are so brave with starting over, but if we didn't have darkness there would be no stars._

 _You know its always darkest before the dawn._

 _You need to have rain and sunlight for a rainbow._

All some next level bullshit.

The final straw was three weeks ago. It was only one and a half months after life as she knew it had crashed and she found herself sitting in a too small room with her ex and Assami trying to enjoy a preschool play on the solar system. She was watching play, but she knew everyone else was watching the drama of her ex, his whore, and her all in the same room. And it was not refreshing to see the phoenix that was Lian and Assami cuddling, being loud, and taking pictures with a confused Maho in a planet Mars costume (that they did not help with). That was the moment she realized that life wasn't normal or going back to normal. but half-assed plans wasn't a solution.

"No, she simply said he is looking for someone to work under him: a secretary. I am going to interview directly with him in three days. Then I will know if I have the job." Sakura saw Tomoyo read her face up and down.

"Well, we're going to make sure of it." Tomoyo's sing song voice filled the room. And Tomoyo's warm smile could really change her mood. She was glad to have someone like Tomoyo in her life. Someone who always had her back, respected her, and loved Maho. Sakura musing halted as Tomoyo said her name. She turned to her smile so gently, "Sakura, if you don't bathe, brush your teeth, and kill this interview on Monday, I am going to kick you out." Sakura looked doe-eyed—honto? Tomoyo began to smirk. Sakura grabbed the couch pillow and hit her in her face and giggles.

"Mommy that's not nice." Sakura heard Maho shout from the hall and run into the living room, in between her and Tomoyo. Tomoyo only encouraged her.

"Save me Maho." The trio began to laugh and Sakura looked between Maho and Tomoyo's faces. See everything is going to be alright, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Litigation

Sakura walked into Li Corp with three phrases in her head: I would be an asset to the company, I am willing and able to work hard, and I am a team player. It was three of the top ten phrases to use on an interview to land a job—and although it came from Google; Google was her only hope. Tomoyo had given her a recommendation (and her outfit), along with Meiling and her old employer. As she walked into the elevator and heard ding for her floor, she walked down the hall confident and was enamor with the Gold steel letters reading, "Li Corporation." It was her moment to shine.

"Excuse me." Sakura turned to the voice and saw that it was a black haired, purpled eyed woman with a smirk on her face.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"How may I help you?" The woman had a warm smile.

"I am here to interview with Li-sama about a position here. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." The woman looked Sakura up and down and then began to scan the schedule for today. It was 9:15 am. She did see that he did have an interview with the time scheduled. She turned from the screen to girl and smiled.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, it appears that you are an hour early. Your appointment is not until 10:30 am. You can wait here and I'll get you some coffee or tea, which every you like." Sakura knew she was early with the buses have weird hours and only allowing her to get somewhere an hour early or fifteen minutes late and she decided the former than the latter. Sakura nodded her head and requested some green tea.

"Here you are Kinomoto-san" Sakura accepted the tea and began to read over the economic sections in the magazines that she saw on the table. She was going to be ready to prove herself.

* * *

Syaoran Li prided himself on three things: his looks, his smarts/business savvy, and his patience, but Meiling was trying all three. He was still on the phone with Meiling after a half an hour. And when Meiling argued, he felt his face get stiff, his ability to debate go out the window, and his patience run thin. She was really making it a point to hire this Kinomoto woman.

"Syaoran, please hire her. She's in a really tough spot." Syaoran was not one to give handouts when it came to company. It was his family business that his grandfather started…he wasn't going to be the one jeopardizes it for a former homemaker.

"Meiling, if her qualifications are up to par than I will. Where did you meet this woman, anyway?"

"She has some legal and personal troubles and, she's Tomoyo's and my friend." Syaoran read between the lines. Knowing Meiling's legal work, it was a divorce. "Moreover, she is qualified. She can speak Chinese, Japanese, English with a little Spanish, she got a Master's in Business Accounting and spent time studying abroad in America and Spain for business, as far as I am concerns, she's good."

"Yeah, with a gap in experience and worked with the Amayaki company." Leave it to the lawyer to leave out valuable information.

"Well hey, it's a big company like this one, she has connections to it I believe her grandfather started it, and the family are silent partners, so you know you're not getting a newbie to business, and although she had a gap of a year and half."

"Meiling, two years, there is a gap from June to October of the next year. What happened?"

"That is still a year and a half. I don't know Syaoran, personal issues. A year and half of missed time does not change that she got what it takes. And isn't Makio leaving in 3 weeks, can beggars really be choosers?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Meiling heard silence and knew Syaoran was thinking.

Leave it to the lawyer to make a good case. He could not be a chooser, but Syaoran did not want to deal with a possible in and out situation with secretaries.

"This isn't going to be a stand-in job. I won't have her for six months to a year and everything is done after that time."

"Syaoran, there are somethings that I can't grantee, but I do know she has stakes—she needs the job."

"Everyone needs a job, Meiling."

"But, she has a daughter, and juggles taking care of her father. She just moved to Tokyo to be closer to him and for this opportunity. If she can't find another one, well it kind of rock bottom. Her legal issues are anything, but amiable."

"What do you mean?" Meiling rarely brought up the type of cases she took unless they were noteworthy, such as children fighting over money that their stepmother granted, a celebrity, or abusive husband (rightfully) having to pay up.

"Well," with Meiling's sign, Syaoran got more concern. "He left her for another woman, and is fighting against giving her spousal support for herself or her chronically sick father, who has respiratory issues; moreover, her ex is fighting for custody of their four-year-old in the name of providing her the lifestyle she deserves. If anything, it could get bad to worse." Syaoran felt his heart sink at those prospects and he remained silent through the story. He imagined divorce got ugly, but not underhanded and ugly. "So, this job would allow her to disprove his claims."

Syraoran signed and found himself saying, "Okay when you put it like that I will be more open, but am not charity. She has a fairer shot."

"Thank you, Xiao-Lang."

* * *

"Kinomoto-san, Li-sama will see you now." Sakura prepped up at her name. She knew she maneuvered the magazine out of her hand awkwardly, and the woman's smile did not make her feel any better. She stood up and nodded. "Please come this way." Sakura walked through the doors after being asked for permission by the man behind it and waited.

Syaoran tried not be a pervert in that moment, but the soon-to-be divorce woman with a kid was hot. Her hair in a neat bun. He could see her high cheekbones, and how soft her lips looked. Her suit jacket did not hide the curves, and only a peek of cleavage showed and her neck visible it was hard to not notice. Neither were those legs in her skirt. Moreover, he could see her eyes. They were so green and deep, even though he could sense the nerves.

"Li-sama, I would like you to meet Sakura Kinomoto. She is here for an interview." As she bowed to him, he couldn't help but look her over some more.

"Thank you, Makamoto-san, please give us and hour and hold all my calls." Mako saw her way out. "Kinomoto-san, please sit." Sakura walked over to Li-san trying to keep her head up high and be smooth.

"Good morning, Li-sama, thank you for taking the time to interview me. I am really excited for this opportunity. I am a team player, I am willing to work hard, and I would be an asset to the company." Sakura looked at Syaoran face and saw the bored expression.

"Well tagline aside." Sakura began to look at her hands and hated that she used her three phrases in one swoop. "Kinomoto-san, you are here on recommendations from two close people in my life. We need someone that is proficient in Spanish and knows the Caribbean well because we are planning to expand out there. Notably the islands like Dominica, Grenada, and Jamaica. What do you know about these places."

"Well in all honesty, not that much outside of my personal travel to places like Jamaica and Antigua, but I did complete a trip to the Dominican Republic with my father and have helped him look at Aramarks statues. Do feel that I know it more than the average person."

"Kinomoto-san, what are your long terms goals?"

"Well I have a daughter, and I want to be here for some time like until my daughter grows up and finishes high school. And I want to save for retirement."

"How old is your daughter?"

"She is about 4-years-old, and is going to be 5 in a couple of months, but like I said I will work really hard. I know that I am a little green for secretary work, but I know business."

"You don't have to make your case she has already done that, so I am willing to hire you." Sakura could only imagine what Meiling said. She knew she was a good lawyer. She was about to talk, but Syaoran held up his hand. "This job gives you a couple of benefits. You'll be making good money with health insurance; a retirement plan and primary and secondary school fee subsides. Your daughter will have access to a good school near the job, so no need to worry about transport. However, travel is a big potion like 10 weeks total for the year, and you'll be required to work late on occasion and you'll be invited to business functions and charities. However, vacation time is a month every year and sick days are 3-weeks for the year. Are you willing to accept?"

"Yes, I do." Sakura gave him a sign of relief and small smile that made Syaoran heart flutter a little.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your daughter like?" Syaoran said in a small voice.

"Well, she is an adventurous four-year-old that loves to make people laugh. I hope one day she becomes a comedian. She is very dramatic. She gets scared easily and can be a handful at the store, and I love her." Sakura felt happy to talk about Maho-san, she was the only thing that helped her get out the bed some mornings.

"Well that good to hear. Kinomoto-san, please tell Makamoto that you will need paperwork for the job and you begin training under her next week." Sakura nodded her head and made a speedy exit. She wasn't about to tempt fate.

* * *

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I got the job. I hope that life will change for the better. I hope that the court will be easy tomorrow. I am still concern about Maho, and Daddy, plus Toya can only do so much, but at least something changed for the better._

 _Sakura_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In Litigation (For Real)

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Lian always determined where the line was. And everything I seemed to get close, he would move it somewhere out of my league. I am afraid to admit it, but I hope one day I meet it as Ota-san._

 _Sakura_

* * *

Chapter 3: In Litigation (For Real):

Sakura peered at Lian, Assami, and their lawyer at the over side of the conference table with distain, as the judge entered the conference room with no robe simply a suit. The judge did not particular like Meiling, and she was not so fonder of him either, because of political differences (i.e. sexist, corrupt, and plain mean). Meiling told her that the judge did not always award women their spousal support, or child support based on the woman's behaviors. His recorded showed that typically the women that cheated on their husbands were awarded nothing in spousal support, women that did not work were awarded nothing in spousal support, even more so if he considered them "gold diggers," and women that were abused was barely awarded child support. He always found a way to vilify the women.

For one case, the judge declared that the children be taken to the father, who was accuse of abuse, because the father was connected with the political party he supported. Sakura did ask Meiling once about one case, "How could he possibly rule against her?"

Sakura saw her roll her eyes and look her in the face and said, "He'll find and away, and that Kei Tamura wants to win at everything."

Meiling and other lawyers attempted to get him disbarred, and off of family court cases, but as of yet, no claim had made it to the point to take him off the bench. So, Sakura knew she had a lot of stakes against her—a overly confident Lian, a cheerful Assami, and a lawyer that appeared to enjoy this type of work—denying women money—she was praying to God if he would listen. And the dictator of the law was now at the talk adjusted his tie and began with the proceedings.

"Hello everyone," He mainly ignored Sakura and Meiling side, and continued, "I would like to thank James-san for accommodating the change in meeting time, on Ota-san's behalf" As Sakura saw Meiling roll her eyes, she smelt the bullshit get a stronger in the room (and the source came from Lian and the Judge). "Today, we will begin discussion on child support for Maho Ota. I believe we will start with Li-san because that is the request."

"Thank you judge Hatchet, and the request for child support on the side of Ota-san is $1500 monthly," Sakura saw Lian's eyes get wide with disbelief, and Asami trying to remain impartial, but their faces clearly read—no way. As if Meiling sense their disbelief she went. "This amount accounts for food, school fee, medical co-pays, clothing, as well as extracurricular activities." Sakura saw the Lian's lawyer look unbothered as Lian whispered in his ear.

"That amount sounds reasonable, however, my client wishes that this be a temporary order, and that this is revisited when the divorce, and custody is worked out more to my client's liking. We have questions about visitation and other money matters." Meiling looked at Sakura shocked about the easy reception and she knew her face said the same when the Judge approved of the allotted amount.

Judge Hatchet said, "let us move along, we do have thirty minutes left."

"Thank you, Judge Hatchet, but my client, Ota-san is not concerned with the limited time, my client does understand that visitation is currently every other weekend and holidays due to the child's well being, but with the lack of accommodations on Kinomoto-san's part." Sakura looked at him puzzled. "Well, with her move to Tokyo, we request that Kinomoto-san be the one responsible of bring the child to Tomoeda for drop off and pick up."

Sakura looked at Meiling excepting her to object. That was a two-hour ride on the weekend, what the fuck, no.

"Well, I am sorry that is not possible due to Kinomoto-san's work requirements at the Li-Corporation arranging drop off and pick up time will be hard, additionally, it is Lian Ota-san's visitation and therefore, his responsibility to pick the child up and drop the child off. Kinomoto-san must provide a space and no barriers for visitation." Judge Hatchet nodded his head know that Meiling was right.

"Did Kinomoto-san not create a barrier for visitation because she moved two hours away?" Tamura-san said.

"No, she moved for job opportunity, after Ota-san started a new relationship while married, and stopped providing income the child, her father's condition, and the daily bills." Meiling countered.

"Well, did she have the job before she moved?" Meiling looked over and saw Tamura-san smirk towards her. It was clearly that she didn't have the answer.

"It was a grantee opportunity" Meiling said with bravo to avoid actually answering the question.

"Unfortunately, I cannot force that responsibility onto Kinomoto-san. The terms of agreement and precedent for visitation is that the parent must provide a space for the child to be picked up without barriers. And the Li Corporation in Tokyo is the listed place for visitation. What is your other request Tamura-san and Ota-san?"

"We are also concern with the way that Kinomoto-san will handle the money." Sakura looked over at Lian with disbelief. She had the problem with money!? That was not how she remembered it. All those times she tried to use their shared debit card for groceries and the card would decline for some shit he brought to impress his bosses. All his hidden bank accounts, she was stupid enough not to keep her own. All those times she had to borrow money from Toya, Tomoyo, then Yukito. The worst was asking help from Rika, who was a single mom, herself. Dodging bill collectors, constantly asking for extensions; it got so bad at one point, she was volunteering her time at Maho-san's day care to supplement the late fees on the bills. It was harder to explain all the borrowing, getting extensions, and volunteer time, when Lian would walk in with something shiny for himself, sometimes Maho-san, but never her.

The judge looked interested. These were the type of stories that he enjoyed that was how he could deny women money. Sakura saw Meiling grip the folder with all her credit history and bank records.

"Well that simply is not true. Here are Kinomoto-san's bank statements, credit report, and other financial matters since the separation compared while she was married. This is clearly false. We do only have five minutes left and I think it's time to move on."

Judge Hatchet looked at Meiling up and down and then the clock. Meiling ignored his eyes.

The judge signed. "Once again, we do not have enough time to go deeper into this issue. Let us set up a meet time again in the next two weeks to discuss the next issues." As the judge dismissed them all, he walked out the room. Asami kissed Lian on the cheek in front of her and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded his head. She left the room in the direction of the bathroom.

"Li-san," Meiling turned to Tamura-san. "May we please discuss some matters in my office to compare legal notes and schedules." Meiling looked at Sakura with a reassuring smile, and chatted about some other cases as they went out the room.

It was simply her and him.

She remained silent and looked at her phone to see messages from her boss about rearranging the schedule, making lunch and dinner business meetings, and simply wanting an updated business report. It was exhausting talk working with him, but he was never mean, and he tend to ask questions and daily updates about her daughter more than Lian.

"I think about you sometimes." Sakura looked at Lian questionably. He was only one that talked and it was not her imagination. She knew she looked puzzled because he was quick to continue. "I really do, Kura-chan." Her old nickname that he called her since college.

"Lian with your actions, you would think you only think about yourself." Sakura started to get up.

"Well you know I have love for you," Sakura rolled her eyes. He always did this the same apology. "And I will do better for you and Maho." Sakura felt like those words choke her. It consistently followed them after every argument, every time he returned back from every "business trip," or every bad purchase, it started in college. She looked at him and felt her eyes get heavy. The silent single tear was beginning to be joined with another. All she did was grab her coat, her purse, and began texting back a message to her boss about her returning for the rest of the day. She texted Meiling about her leaving back to work and discuss the proceedings later.

She managed to make it to Tomoyo's black luxury suv. Tomoyo told her to drive with it because she had to go multiple places today, and she wanted her to show up Lian. That was also the point of her wearing the light make up-she put extra care in even eyeliner on both eyes and a red lip. She woke up earlier than usually to press her suit. She told herself it was to make herself look good to feel good. Her weak smile in the mirror told her she was lying:it was for Lian. As she opened the car door and got in, she felt the need to hold something. She gripped the steering wheel, closed the door, turned on the radio, and began to think about Lian.

She thought of the first time they met, the first time they went out, made love, fought, broke up, got back together, got married. And then she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She remembered the text messages, the numbers in his pants pocket, the secret profiles, the amount of times his secretary lied abouy his whereabouts. The times he ignored her, called her stupid, then give her flowers. She many fucking flowers, but that all she got. She remembered when he brought something stupid like luxury golf clubs for his boss and got her nothing for their second Christmas married. She thought of all the times, she had planned something special only to have him not show up, not call, or give a lame excuses. And it always ended with "You know how I feel/love you, I'll do better"

And she felt empty, sick, and a deep pit in her soul. She looked back up at the gas tank meter, it read empty. And she did the next natural thing-she cried. Every tear was for every offense, harsh word, and other woman, but she felt so stupid.

She wanted nothing more than to have him back, even a piece of him back. To tell her, I do think about you and I want you. He did say he thought about her. And she knew he did and he would do better next time. Then she felt a buzz in her pocket...a text from Lian.

 _Don't mention earlier. It was a slip of a tongue. Will have Asami arrange weekend plans._

Once again, he did not even ask. He couldn't do better for her. It was Asami that he loved, not her. She felt another ring for email.

 _Please edit and print the reports by 5 pm, they need to be ready for the morning._

 _LI_Syaoran_

* * *

 **Hello all,**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and those that have enjoyed and continue to enjoy the story. The next chapter will be lighter and more action.**

 **Best,**

 **StellaRose94**


End file.
